Everything will change
by Moviegirl05
Summary: The pines twins find out a horrifying secret about there This secret is no ordinary secret like your parents didn't actually send your dog to a farm or gruncle Stan has the three books; it's much worse! T for There is slight pinecest but only alot neer the end, easy to ignore and can be mistaken as close brother and sister
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! Welcome to my gravity falls story ~everything will change. This story won't be to long I'm guessing, just a couple of chapters. So here's a little info about this story, the twins are 14 years old now, It's there third year in gravity falls and are having fun until, well you guys read the summary. Read on. **

**Dipper POV: **

"Come on slow poke! Dinner's gonna get cold!" I yelled behind me to my sister Mable; who's trying to catch up to me. "Well you've been in track for two years now! SO SHUT UP!" She yelled, clearly exhausted and out breath. I laughed; three years ago she would've been the one yelling at me to hurry up. We were in town when gruncle Stan called me to say to get our butts home because dinner was ready; we decided to take a shortcut in the woods and we've only been running for five minutes and she looks like she is going to collapse. I stopped running and jogged to her; she stopped running and started wheezing and coughing. "Want me to carry you?" I asked with smirk, enjoying that I can beat her in races now. She glared at me and gave me the middle finger, I acted hurt but I knew she was just being cranky. "Get on my back." I told her and leaned down. She huffed and hopped on. Something felt odd in my chest when she did so, but I just ignored it and started running again.

When we finally got home Mabel got off and started walking towards the house. "You're welcome!" I said to her trying to remind her she didn't say thanks. "Thank you." She said drily and whipped her ponytail in my face; for no damm reason. "You know I know how to get rid of cranky Mabel." I told her with a smirk while catching up with her. She turned around and stared at me confused. "How?" she asked. "Tickle attack!" I screamed and started tickling her stomach. She pushed me off but after a while was laughing too hard to even stand up and fell in the grass. I tickled her until she surrendered and said she'd be in a better mood. I helped her up and we went inside to eat.

**Mable POV:**

Dipping sauce and I were watching "why you acking' so cray-cray" while eating our hot dogs; Dipper almost choking on his because he was eating so fast. Gruncle Stan popped his head in quickly and then back out, weird. "Gruncle Stan!?" I hollered. He popped back in; he looked in a rush, again. "Uh… yes?" he asked looking nervous. "Why don't you sit and watch cray-cray with us. You've been busy all summer; we've barely seen you and were leaving in three weeks." I stated while brushing off hot dog crumbs off my kitty sweater and skirt. "Uh… sorry kids… important calls. You know… business!" He said and rushed out of the living room. "Ok, all summer he's been saying that. Do you think he's up to something?" Dip asked me. "Dipper, its Gruncle Stan… of course he's up to something!" I stated and started sneaking to Stan's office; Dip following behind me.

When we got to his office the door was closed. "Shit! What do we do now?" Dipper whispered to me. "SH!" I hushed him, I could kinda hear Stan. "I can sort of hear him but there mostly muffles." I told him. I pressed my ear closer to the door to try and make out a couple of words. "Don't…possible….when...sad…..tomorrow…bye." I heard Gruncle Stan put the phone down and walking towards the door! "Quick Dipper! Act natural!" I screamed/whispered to him while I leaned against the wall and pretended to look at my nails. Of course Dipper decided to do the most un-natural thing and did a handstand against the wall and singing the national anthem. I did a face palm; I thought I was the silly one. Gruncle Stan walked out. "Uh… what are you two doing?" he asked. "Umm just getting ready for bed. Goodnight" I said while smacking Dipper in the stomach to make him shut up. I grabbed Dipper and ran up to our room. "What did you hear?" he asked while rubbing the spot where I smacked him. "Barely anything, just don't, possible, when, sad, tomorrow, bye. Turn around I wanna put my pyjamas on." I told while going to my pyjama drawer. "We have got to figure out what's going on." Dipper said while facing the wall. "Definitely! I'm done." I said while grabbing waddles and hop on my bed. He turned around and went to his bed, took off his pants, his shirt and hat (that he's had since he's twelve) and got under his cover in just his boxers. "Night." He said. "Night Dip."

**Stanford POV- **

I can't believe I have to do this! I knew this day was coming but I was hopping it wouldn't happen so soon. For the whole summer I've been talking with the kids parents about something that could change there lives, and I have to be the one to tell them. Tomorrow, everything will change.

**A/N: Sup? First chapter done! Please if you could review, follow and favourite, I would really appreciate it. Next chapter will be up at some point. Bye! (Please no flames!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi here's chapter two :). (****_And I don't know why but the summary looks really weird and wont type right so this story. Its rated T for language. And the pinecest can be mistaken as close brother and sister bound_****) Enjoy! **

**Mabel POV- **

I felt the sun burn my eyes, I opened them slowly and let them adjust to the brightness of the room. I looked down at my feet to see waddles curled up and doing his adorable little pig snores; I smiled down at him and petted his head gently. Then I looked over at Dipper, who was still asleep. So I decided to throw my pillow in his face; which woke him up instantly. "OW! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?" He yelled way too loud! "Shhhh!" I shushed him. "I don't want to wake gruncle Stan. It's Saturday so he's going to sleep in till at least 10:00. And now it's….. (Checks clock on phone)… 9:30. If we go to his office now. We can try to figure out what he's been doing all these 3 months." I say while throwing the covers off of me and heading to the door; Dipper slowly following behind me still not fully awake yet.

We tiptoed in front of his room; trying to avoid the squeakiest floor boards and then went downstairs in his office. "I think the first thing we should look in is his pile of pages next to copying machine. Maybe he put some notes of his phone discussions." I suggest to Dipper who just shrugs. We look threw all the scabs of paper but it's just basically financial and business crap. "Maybe we can check the messages on his phone." Dipper says, I agree but then I hear something from upstairs. SHIT! Gruncle Stan is up! "Hide!" I tell Dipper and he jumps under Stans desk; where was exactly where I was going to hide. So I jump in the pile of paper next to the copying machine; hey I may have grown up a little but I still go with my silly instincts sometimes. Stan walks in all groggy and sleepy; but still notices me! "Mabel?! What are you doing in here?" He asks while rubbing his eyes. I guess my rainbow tank top and hot pink pyjama shorts aren't the best clothes to wear while trying to hide. "We want answers!" Dipper says while popping out from under the desk; scaring Stan in the process. "For what?" Stan asks again. "Of why you have been ignoring us basically all summer and having these secret phone calls." I say while coming out of the papers. Gruncle Stan stays quiet.

**Stan POV- **

Oh damm; there getting suspicious! I'm supposed to tell them today. But… I just can't. I'm not ready to see there faces once I tell them. "Well… kids. Look, the only thing I can tell you now is that some day you will know; possibly someday before you leave. But for now please, just forget about all this and go watch T.V or do teen stuff." He says while gently pushing us out and shutting the door behind us.

**Dipper POV- **

"Maybe he's right. We should just forget about it and move on." I say to Mabel. She didn't say anything. I looked at her she had no expression on her face but determination; which isn't a good look with Mable because when she's determined, she sticks to what she's determined to do. "We can't give up. Whatever Gruncle Stan is hiding is apparently really important and we need to figure out what it is." She says while looking down at her feet, her bangs framing her beautiful face… wait what! "Uh well… what if it has nothing to do with us." I say while trying to cover my blushing… WHY THE FUCK AM I BLUSHING! "Dip, he said will figure out one day! It obviously has something to do with us!" She whisper/yells at me and walks away.

I stay there for a minute thinking; maybe it does have something to do with us but what. There are no big secrets that I can think of really, lets see. Last year we figured out that Gruncle Stan had all three books (long story), we found out that our old dog glitter (Mabel's idea for a male dog name) wasn't actually sent to a farm in Canada, and that our cousin Kevin was actually our uncle (long story again). Nothing seems to connect to any of those things! I decided to just go upstairs and get dressed.

**Mabel POV- **

I finished getting dressed and headed down stairs to eat breakfast; trying to connect the dots with all these things that could be the secret that Gruncle Stan is hiding. I got nothing. But it seems really important apparently because I never seen Gruncle Stan like this before. It's worst then the time he told us we had to go home early because he lost the shack to Gideon, worst than the time we figured out he had the three books and even worst than when he figure out we figured out he talked to his stomach! I just have no idea what to do anymore. Dipper walked in right when I sat down at the table with my cotton candy cereal. He came over and sat down across from me with his chocolate chip toaster waffles (Damm, were unhealthy). We were clearing the table right when Gruncle Stan walked in. "Kids I have to go downtown to sign financial papers and crap like that. I'll be back around 12:30, so I'll bring back a pizza. See you later." He says and walks out the door.

I look around the corner and check if he's actually gone, then I go look out the kitchen window and watch him pull the car out into the trail. I pull Dipper by his arm to Stan's office. He jiggles the door knob but the stupid thing is locked. "Where do you think he hides the key?" I ask Dip but he just shrugs and looks around. I think for a minute, and then I have an idea. "Hey dipping-sauce, follow me!" I tell him and run down to the mystery shack and stand in front of the vending machine. "Oh you think he put it on top of the vending machine!" Dip says hopefully and jumps to try and find it on top. I look at Dipper and say "No silly that's too obvious. He put it inside the vending machine! Duh!" I say and start pushing random buttons.

Dipper gets down from the machine and looks at me like I grew three extra heads. "Mabel, that's insane. How in all seven hells could he have put a key in there." He says right when a key falls out. "Well I'll be damm." Dip says and stares at the key in my hand. I laugh and run back to the office, Dipper not far behind. I place the key in the key hole thingy and unlock the door. I open it and walk inside, while Dip puts on the light. "Okay it's… (Looks at wall clock in office)… 12:15! We only have fifteen minutes, look around!" I say and start looking in his folders while Dipper checks his phone book.

"Nothing here." Dipper says and keeps looking on his desk. "Nothing in here either." I say and go help him look on the desk because there is a lot of random shit on that thing. We find more contracts, bills, used tissues (EWWW), one of the books for some reason, a dirty magazine (EWWWER) but then I see a notebook labelled ~journal~ maybe this could give us something. "Dipper come look at this." I tell him and he comes over. I open the notebook and read the first thing.

~June 21st 2015.

The kids are back! But I'm not as excited as before since this summer is the summer I have to tell them something drastic. This could ruin there life forever! …..or make it better. Oh who am I kidding this is going to kill them! Journal, I got to go, I have to take a phone call.

-Stanford

"Well that gave us pretty much nothing." Dipper says. I flip over to the last page he wrote on. "Here maybe this will give us something" I say and start reading out loud. "August 7th, that's today, this mourning Dipper and Mabel snuck into my office. They're getting suspicious I can tell. I could've told them right there but I just didn't have the heart to do it. I knew they didn't find anything because they were to calm. Unfortunately I have to go downtown to do crap and have to leave the kids alone for a while. I'm going to have to lock the door and hide the key, hopefully Mabel's silly instincts don't kick in to find." I stop reading and high five Dipper. Then I keep reading. "If ever they find out I don't know what there reaction will be. I know happy isn't gonna be an option; because if they ever find out this awful secret, everything will change. If they ever find out the secret that…." Dipper and I read the last part in silence. Then we both gasped out loud. I felt like I was going to throw up or faint or both. I couldn't believe this! "WERE….WERE…"

**A/N: Hey had to leave you guys in suspense :). Next chapter up soon I'm guessing. Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys and girls here it goes hope you guys like it. **

**Mabel POV- **

I felt like I was going to throw up or faint or both. I couldn't believe this! "WERE….WERE…" I let a bunch of tears fall from my eyes and slide down my cheek. "NOT ACTUALLY TWINS!" I dropped the journal and covered my face in my hands, sobbing into them. Dipper stayed silent and his face was as white as a ghost. "I…I can't believe this…" he said in practically a whisper I could barely hear him. I looked up at him, his hands were in fist, he was shaking and his hat was covering his eyes but I could tell he was trying to blink away tears. I buried my face in my hands again and kept crying, and then I heard the door open and close. "Hey kids I'm back and bought you your favourite pizza." Stan said cheerfully which just made me get more tears in my eyes.

He walked in with a smile but it quickly faded away after he saw us. He even started to get a little misty eyed. "You… you figured it out?" he asked. Dipper snapped his head up, his face turned from white to red in two seconds. "OF COURSE WE FIGURED IT OUT DUMBASS! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WOULDN'T FUCKING TELL US THIS SOONER! WERE NOT ACTUALLY TWINS! THIS IS THE WORST FUCKING THING EVER!" Dipper yelled at Stan blinking super fast not to let tears fall out. Stan just stood there listening but then lifted his hand calmly to shut Dipper up. "Dipper please calm down." Dipper looked at him with a really angry look. "CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?! YOU'RE SO GODDAMN LUCKY I DON'T PUNCH YOU IN THE FUCKING FACE RIGHT NOW!" Dipper yelled. I can't take it anymore. I stormed out passing in front of Dipper and Stan. I ran upstairs, slammed the bedroom door shut, crashed onto my bed and sobbed into my pillow.

**Dipper POV- **

I heard the bedroom door slam upstairs. I stood there and just stared upstairs; then I just let myself fall to my knees and cry. Stan crouched down and put a hand on one of my shoulders. I just sat there and cried. "Why? Why Stan? Why did this happen?" I sobbed not really wanting to hear the answer. He didn't answer he just stayed there and looked at me with this extremely guilty look on his face. "Dipper, come on, let's sit in the living room and ill explain you every detail." He helped me up and leaded me to the living room and sat me on a chair, I kept crying silently.

"Well let's start off with who is the sort of adopted one, it's Mabel. She's the one who in a way is adopted." Stan explained. Those words just made me get more tears in my eyes. "What do you mean 'sorta' and 'in a way' adopted?" I asked. "Well the thing is she's not exactly legally adopted…" Stan said. I felt like I was going to throw up, which I did in the waste basket next to the chair I was sitting on. "Oh damn…" I groaned. Gruncle Stan went into the kitchen and brought me a paper towel and glass of water. I wiped my face and took a sip of the water before slumping back into my chair.

"Here's the story. About a month after you were born, your parents fond Mabel on your front door step; she wasn't old either maybe a day or two. And of course your parents couldn't just leave her there so they took her and said to everyone that you were twins; to everyone who knew that you were an only child they had to go along with the act; and they were goddamn lucky that you two looked alike so no plastic surgery had to get involved." Stan finished.

I let it sink all in, this is insane. Me. And Mabel. Were never related, I mean she's not even legally adopted let alone that. "Gruncle Stan I can't believe you out of all people wouldn't tell us this sooner." I tell him and start walking towards the stairs. "Dip, I barely knew you guys a couple of years ago let alone like you so I didn't really care. But now I know you better and actually love ya guys, so that just made even harder to tell you guys. Even if Mabel isn't technically blood related she's still family." Stan said, and I could tell he meant it. I just nodded and made my way upstairs.

When I got to our door I could hear Mabel crying from the other side, I let a couple of tears fall out and then knocked. "…go *sniff* away…." I heard her say. "Mabel it's me." I said. There was no answer but I heard Mabel crying even harder, so I just walked in slowly. Her covers were up to her waist and they were damp, Mabel was hiding under her purple star sweater; I smiled a little thinking about the times I got her out of sweater town. But this time is going to be so much harder. "Mabel? Can you please come out of sweater town?" I asked blinking away more tears. She just sobbed really loud and shook her head no. I sighed, sat next to her and pulled her sweater down from her face. Her eyes were red and swollen and her makeup was everywhere under her eyes and cheeks and she must have threw up because she looked really pale. "Dipper…." She said before sobbing again and burying her face in her pillow. I couldn't hold the tears; I let them roll down my cheeks. "I know." I say to her and wipe a tear off of her soft cheek; there's that weird feeling again! "I don't know what to do anymore." I heard Mable sob into her pillow. I started stroking her hair gently, the weird feeling came back and I could feel my cheeks turning red but that wasn't important right now. "Me either Mabel." I croaked. I scooted closer to her and lay down next to her, still stroking her hair. "Me either."

**A/N: Alright what did you think? And don't worry it's not over I think next chapter will be the last one. Please review, see you soon! (sorry for all the swearing)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! So this is the last chapter of ~everything will change~ and it's a long one so get comfortable, without further ado. **

**Normal POV- **

The next morning after the drastic news, Dipper woke up first. His eyes fluttered open and he squinted trying to get used to light. When his eyes adjusted he noticed he was still next to Mabel and had his hands around her waist; blushing furiously he slowly and quietly scooted out of the bed and just watched her sleep. "What are we going to do? Nothing will ever be the same." Dipper thought and let a couple of tears fall out; like he didn't shed enough yesterday. He looked at Mable again, her hair was still in her ponytail but was still messy, her pillow was soaked; you can tell she cried herself to sleep and she looked like she was having a nightmare. Without hesitation he bent down next to her and shook her shoulder gently. "Mabel? Mabel wake up." He said and she snapped her eyes open. She remained emotionless; she didn't even look determined or scared. She sat up on her bed and Dipper sat on his bed; they sat across from each other but Mabel didn't look at him she just stared down at the floor.

There was silence for a while but then Mabel sighed and said. "Go ahead, tell the story." She said still emotionless. Dipper hesitated a little but just took a deep breath and repeated everything Stan told him yesterday afternoon. Mabel only reacted at the part that she was the one that is not related and is also not legally adopted either but she didn't say anything just gasped and squeezed her eyes shut. When Dipper finished he lowered his head and blinked tears away that felt like the millionth time these past two days. He looked back at Mable, she kept looking at the grown, and her eyes didn't even have tears in them anymore; just confusion and despair. "So, what are we going to do?" Dipper asked riskily. Mabel didn't say anything she just shook her head and headed to the door; Dipper followed her.

Downstairs, Stan was sitting at the kitchen table with his forth mug of coffee; he didn't get a wink of sleep last night. He looked up from his cup when he heard someone come downstairs; Mabel appeared at the door with still no expression on her face. Stan didn't say anything neither did Mabel; she got a bottle of water and went to the back porch. Dipper appeared a while later and noticed Stan at the table with his hands covering his face. "Gruncle Stan? Are you crying?" Dipper asked curious. Stan took his hands of his face and shook his head taking another gulp of coffee. Dipper sat across from him, wanting to ask the same question that he asked Mabel. "You want to know what were going to do." Stan said not looking away from his mug; Dipper must be more predictable than he thought. "Uh, yeah. It's just that, no matter what we do, it won't be the same anymore." Dipper said looking down at his hands. "I know what you mean kid. But will try whatever we can to prevent anything dangerous to happen; like you know suicide or whatever." Stan said calmly but made Dipper tense up thinking if Mabel was actually thinking of suicide; probably not. "But one thing I know for sure is that you need to let her do this decision alone. Leave her be for now." Stan said as he got up. Dipper looked up and asked. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to talk to Mabel." Stan said; Dipper huffed and said. "Oh, well alright then." He said sarcastically.

Mabel was looking out into the distance; she didn't even notice Stan coming outside and sit beside her. "Lots of information for a thirteen year old huh?" Stan asked looking into the distance as well; not having the heart to look at her. "Yep, and I'm fourteen not thirteen." Mabel said dryly. Stan began to say what he wanted to in the first place. "Look, I know you're in shock and maybe even disappointment, but I just want you to know that having to be the on the one to tell you both this; even if I didn't technically did but anyway, it's the hardest thing that I had to do. Even just watching you guys, having fun and being happy, I didn't want to be the one to ruin that." With that Stan got up and started to walk back inside. "Wait." Mabel stopped him; she still didn't look at him but said. "Thank you, for you know, everything." Stan was a little confused but didn't take the point to ask what she meant. "No problem." He responded and walked back inside closing the door behind him.

**Mabel POV- **

While I looked out into the distance I kept thinking about me and Dipper and all our time together. All the times we went trick or treating, all the adventures we had during the summer, all the times Dipper stood up to me when I got bullied by Pacifica, everything, I thought of everything. It actually made me smile a little but it quickly fell when I remembered that it's never going to be the same since, well you know. I have to think of what I'm going to have to do, do I pretend everything is ok and I act happy for the rest of my life or do I…. I don't know. I know that I can't do the first option, that would obviously lead to depression and then I would get sent to therapist and shit like that. The option I'm thinking of makes sense, it's the easiest choice, it will hurt a lot of people but it's the better choice and I know it has to be done. Ok I decided, I think, oh come on I don't know what I want to do.

I kept looking up into the distance, what would Dipper say if I did it? Not happy I know that. He's the most important person to me, not just guy, person. I mean he's just so important to me as my brother; I love him so much; as a brother. Right?

I mean sure yeah, I love him like a brother but ever since we were eleven, things got different between us. We would never leave each other's side no matter what, he got a lot more protective and people who didn't know we were related; when we thought we were really, said we would make such a cute couple; which would either make us laugh till we pee our pants or make us very uncomfortable; but why would it? Make us uncomfortable I mean. I always thought about it but never this much. Even our friends made fun of us sometimes and would say stuff like 'oh you guys are totally incest' and 'brother and sister with benefits'. But I guess I won't have to think about it after…. Tomorrow I guess. Tomorrow, I'm going to do it.

**Dipper POV- **

Ok I am freaking out right now! I was in the kitchen alone because Gruncle Stan was outside with Mable. I was thinking about last night when Mabel and I were laying in bed together crying and even thought her hair was messy and her makeup was everywhere, she still looked beautiful; and while I was thinking about it I got a boner! A FREAKING BONER! I FEEL SICK AND DISGUSTING! I ran out of the house as quick as I could, I grabbed my hat and jacket (for an august afternoon it was actually a little chilly) and ran out. Luckily after a little fresh air I calmed down; and since I was already out I decided to keep walking and start thinking.

Why have I been acting like this the last couple of years; I mean sure year eleven and twelve weren't that bad but now that I hit puberty it got worse! And the worse thing of all, I know why! I don't like to admit it but I do! I have a crush on Mabel… There I said it! I HAVE A CRUSH ON MY SISTER! Wait a minute! She isn't my sister anymore… but still it feels wrong yet so right at the same time; great, I'm starting to sound like one of those bad romance novels Mabel is obsessed with. Like every time our friends would make fun of us because were really close and stuff I would always be like, 'Yeah ha-ha' or 'shut the fuck up dude' on the outside. But on the inside I'm like 'I wish' or 'can you make it happen'.

But if it was just a crush wouldn't have left a long time ago, like people say a crush only last a year or something. And I experienced it with Wendy, I actually left my Mabel crush for a while and liked Wendy the entire first summer we were here. But when we left the falls I completely forgotten about her and went back to Mabel. I can't tell if it's just a crush, I am so confused right now. Should I tell Mabel how I feel or not. Crap, this so stressful; oh fantastic I'm experiencing my first migraine. You know what I'm going to go back and when I see her ill know the answer. And with that I started to go back to the shack.

_At the shack (time 11:30pm) still Dipper POV- _

I decided to go to into town for a while before going back home and lost track of time; hopefully Gruncle Stan isn't mad. I stormed inside out of breath since I was running and walked into the living room where Gruncle Stan was watching T.V. "Where the hell have you been Dipper?! I was worried sick!" Stan said while getting up. "Uh…nowhere. Just in town." I said not technically lying. He came up right to my face and sniffed my breath. "You've been drinking?!" Stan yelled. I shushed him not wanting Mabel to hear him and getting her mad at me too. "Gruncle Stan I swear I just had one can. That's it." I said and it wasn't a lie either. Thankfully he believed me too. "Where did you get it anyway? You're not old enough to even be in the bar." He asked. Here's the embarrassing part. "Well I went to Robbie's house and he gave me one to relax me." I admitted ashamed. "I thought Robbie was your enemy." Stan said while pinching his nose. "Well ever since I got over Wendy and they started dating again, were kind of cool." I said wanting to change the subject so bad. "Whatever, anyway, Mabel is already asleep. Maybe you should do the same." He said and pointed upstairs. I nodded and went upstairs.

I slowly opened the door and peeked inside, like Stan said Mabel was fast asleep, snuggled up with waddles. I tiptoed next to her and looked at her; she looked more peaceful than last night that's for sure. While I looked at her, I noticed the same Mabel as ever, sleeping soundly with her pig, perfect ponytail with her side bangs framing her adorable face, her wonderful personality, beautiful smile even with her braces, everything. I know what to do now; I know this isn't just a crush. Tomorrow, tomorrow ill tell her. For now I just gently brushed the bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead; I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight. I headed down stairs with a blanket and a pillow and set it on the ground. But first I went to the kitchen and got another beer before going to bed.

_Next morning 9:30am still Dipper POV- _

I woke up with a slight headache; mostly my back hurt because I slept on the floor all night, but with a smile on my face. I didn't feel as confused as the last couple of years and I knew what I wanted now. I looked at the time; Mabel should be up by now. I headed up the stairs and stood in front of the bedroom door. "Here it goes." I whispered to myself and knocked on the door; no answer. "Mabel?" I asked. "Yeah?" I heard her; she must have just woken up. "Can I come in?" I ask putting my hands in my jean pockets because they were shaking like crazy. "Why?" she asked sounding kind of panicky. "Uh, have to talk to you." I said leaning against the door frame. I heard Mabel sigh and slowly make her way to the door, she opened it only like haft the way. "Uh, Dipper, I kinda wanna be alone right now." She said with glassy eyes. I guess ill tell her later this afternoon. "Ok, ill see you later then." I said. She looked like she hesitated or something, but she sighed and said. "Goodbye Dipper." And closed the door. I stood there confused, I headed back downstairs and made my chocolate waffles and thought about it all day. _"What did she mean by goodbye?" _

_Later that day (6:30) _

Ok, it's been like 10 hours! I know she wanted to be alone, but I'm going up there whether she likes or not. I went up two steps at a time and knocked on the door. "Mabel?" no answer. "I'm coming in." I opened the door and what I saw was complete shock! Her bed was stripped, her drawers were all open and empty and her stuff was gone. I stood in the middle of the room and felt the tears burn my eyes, I can't believe this. I looked back at her bed and noticed a pink piece of paper, I didn't hesitate to grab it and start reading it.

**_Dipper, _**

**_Hi, it's me, Mabel. The girl you thought was your sister for fourteen years. Any who, I'm writing this note because what I'm about to write you something I just wasn't able to say it in person, so here it goes. I decided to leave the family. It's just too hard to forget about what happened and I will never be able to forgive Bill and Sue for this. I feel like charity, I don't even know if they wanted to keep me or not. So my plan is to go on the bus and go talk to them about all this, and then I'm going to live in an orphanage for a while that isn't to far from Oregon. Don't worry I called the orphanage already and they said I can stay as long as I want but I have to help the little kids get adopted besides myself since I'm much older than them. Ha look at me babbling on. Ok that's all I wanted to say, if you could show this note to Stan so he doesn't get to worried I'd appreciate it, oh and tell him to take care of waddles for me. Thanks for being a great 'brother' all these years, ill never forget you, love you. _**

**_P.S- Look under your pillow. _**

I tucked the note in my back pocket, wiped a couple of tears of my cheeks and hurried to my bed. I lifted my pillow to reveal, Mabel's favourite sweater! It was her pink one with the yellow stars on them. I hugged it tight and collapsed on the floor sobbing. "Why? Why would she leave me like this?" I asked between sobs. "She left me! Right before I was going to…" Then it hit me! She might still be at the bus stop! I threw her sweater on my bed, grabbed my hat and ran out.

I've been running non-stop for thirty minutes, praying that she hasn't left yet. After a while I could finally see the bus stop from the distance and next to it… was Mabel! She was sitting on the bench with her suitcase next to her. "MABEL!" I hollered. She didn't hear me. "MABEL!" I hollered louder and started running to her, this time she heard me and turned around to notice me. She got up and yelled. "Dipper?! What are you doing here?" She asked dumbfounded. I stopped in front of her and caught my breath for a second then said. "Don't go." She looked at me guilty. "Dipper I can't! I know you read the note I need you to understand!" I took her hands and held them to my chest; I really didn't care if I was blushing. "Mabel, I need you ok. I need you in my life! I need you like the ocean needs water, I need you like a balloon needs air, ok, I need you. I love you." I told her everything I wanted to say. We were both crying now, Mabel finally wrapped her arms around me and told me. "I love you too." I felt so relieved; I hugged her back, a smile on my face. "You'll always be like a brother to me." She said and hugged me tighter. My smile dropped; she didn't understand what I meant. "No, no I mean…" I separated the hug and looked into her eyes, her beautiful eyes that looked scared, angry, disappointed and confused.

I can't do this to her. I can't give her a reason to stay in a fucked up life. "Never mind." I said and brought her into a long hug; we hugged for who knows how long but after a while we heard the bus coming and let go. "I want you to have this." I say while taking off my hat and handing it to her. "But Dip, that's your favourite hat." She said pushing it back to me, I pushed it back. "I want you to keep it to remember me." I say and drop it into her hands. She looked at me for a while then smiled and gave me another hug. "Thank you." She whispered into my ear. The bus stopped in front of us. Mabel looked at me then at the bus and then took her suitcase and went in front of the door. Before she walked in she put her suitcase down and put my hat on, she looked back at me and gave me a sad smile then walked in. I wanted to ask her something but I was too late. I stood there and watched until the bus left and watched it until I couldn't see it anymore. Then I walked back home alone.

It was around midnight when I got back; went to Robbie's to sulk about it and get a little drunk. I sat on Mabel's bed and held her sweater, how is my life going to change? What am I going to do without her? Will I ever get over her? I can answer that now, of course not. I'm going to love her no matter where she is, and ill never stop either. I hugged the sweater and headed to the open window and just stared at the moons and the stars. Letting myself say out loud into the air. "Will I ever see you again?"

**A/N: The end. Did you like it? I know it's a really depressing ending and all but if you guys want, I also have an idea for a sequel. Review if you guys want me to write it**. **Thanks for reading and hopefully ill see you again soon :). **

**-Moviegirl05**


End file.
